


Green

by enter_the_gloaming



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gardens, Gen, The Force, probably not how the Force works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_the_gloaming/pseuds/enter_the_gloaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Jakku, Rey dreams of an island paradise. All she knows is hot dry sand, but in her sleep, she can feel cool grey stone under her feet and crisp ocean spray in her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Star Wars fic. Please forgive any anachronisms; I'm not very well versed in SW lore. Originally written for a prompt that I've since lost. Thank you for reading!

On Jakku, Rey dreams of an island paradise. All she knows is hot dry sand, but in her sleep, she can feel cool grey stone under her feet and crisp ocean spray in her face.

On Takodana she sees more green than she ever thought possible. Han offers her freedom and more, but the island's call is stronger.

On the island, Luke shows her the way of the Force and has lesson to teach in everything.

 

***

By the second week of her training, Rey can climb the stone steps without having to stop to catch her breath. Luke is standing at the top, waiting for her. She doesn't know it yet, but this seemingly small lesson will stay with her forever.

Luke holds out his hand and in his palm are four seeds.

"To master the Force, you must first understand it. You must understand life itself," he tells her.

Rey looks at him quizzically.

"You need to be attuned to every living thing, no matter how small." He presses the seeds into her hand.

"Focus. Concentrate. Feel the Force flowing out of them and into you."

She closes her fist around the seeds and tries. She can feel Luke, his spirit like a war drum, strong but worn. She can feel the birds flying overhead, blue and utterly free. She opens up her fingers and shakes her head. "I can't."

"Concentrate," Luke repeats. "Ignore everything else."

Rey tries again. She closes her eyes and focuses on the small seeds warming in her palm. She thinks of a lush green forest, alien as it is to her. She remembers a freak rainstorm on Jakku. It was brief, over as quickly as it started, but the rain was cool and refreshing on her face. She takes all these thoughts and imagines pouring them over the little seeds like water. Then she notices a faint stirring in her palm. It's so weak she barely registers it. If she hadn't been trying, she wouldn't have felt it. But she does feel it and yelps in surprise.

"I did it!" She exclaims. "I felt them! They're...alive!"

Luke nods and smiles for the first time in a long time. "Good. Now plant them." He hands her a crude shovel. She takes it, almost reverently.

"I've never planted anything before," Rey confesses.

"Then let the seeds guide you, " he answers.

***

Rey kneels down in the cool grass, the sun not yet risen enough to burn away the morning dew. She pulls out the weeds growing around her little plants and piles them neatly next to her. What started off as four become eight, then sixteen, carefully arranged in a circle with space enough to meditate at the center. Whether this was by her own design or guided by the plants themselves, she isn't sure. She flexes her fingers in the moist dirt and closes her eyes. She can sense the tiny creatures stirring in the soil, like warm pinpricks in her mind.

The little lost girl from the desert becomes strong in her garden, growing like her plants, blossoming under Luke's care and guidance. Soon, she knows she must leave her garden and face Kylo Ren again. For now though, she trains and tends her garden and feels at home for the first time.

End


End file.
